Sion's Mirror
by FlashGenius
Summary: Sion... nothing but a walking corpse with a brain and a axe. When he meets someone just like him, that wishes this had never happened to him, feelings that Sion has never had before begin to arise in him. What is going wrong with him? First Fanfic ever, please R&R!


As a figure walks silently down the dark hallway, only his eyes, glowing bright red, are visible. Each step he takes echoes throughout the hallways, making each step incredibly loud in the silence of the institute. It is past midnight, and only Sion walks the hallways. As he passes through the hallway of unaffiliated champions, he hears muffled crying from the room of Amumu, and slight snoring coming from the room of Ryze. He passes through the hallway, his passage entirely unnoticed. As he tramps back to him rooms in the Noxus hallway, even though his body does not require sleep, he is slightly surprised to see a hooded figure in the hallway ahead of him. He stops momentarily, staring at the figure. Normally, his gaze unnerves even the most brave of men, but the figure ahead of him seems entirely unfazed.

As Sion comes closer to the figure, he raises his hand and begins to speak in his low rumble of a voice. "Who are you, and what is your business in the hallway this late at night?'

The figure, now close enough to Sion the he can see that it is a man, draws his hood back, revealing a face almost exactly like Sion's own.

The man, speaking in a voice even lower than Sion's own, speaks. "I wish to speak to you, Sion."

Sion, understanding what the man's face meant, nodded. "How did you become like me?"

He smiles, only its a ghost of a smile, the smile of a man who has experienced pain, and is still experiencing it today. "I was killed in Kalamanda, right before they erected the stasis bubble. If the league had been a minute faster in erecting it, I would've lived."

Sion frowned at that, thinking. "So you blame the league for letting you die?"

The man's response was delayed, as he was thinking. "No, I do not blame the league. I died because of my own weakness. However, I was not supposed to be revived. I am a mistake by Noxus."

Sion shows surprise at this, as why would Noxus allow him to live if he was nothing but a mistake? "Why would be allowed to live, if you are a mistake?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

In answer to this, the man smiled sadly. "Noxus figured out a use for me. I am now part of the crimson elite, used mainly as Swain's bodyguard, and occasionally his personal assassin. I wish they had killed me, living like this is painful."

"Why is that?"

"I am not allowed to see my family. Why continue living, if you're not allowed to see who you live for? They believe I am dead, and I am happy for it. I could not bear to see my wife and children like this."

At this point, they are in Sion's rooms, sitting down and talking. Sion can't really relate to the nameless solider, as his entire life before he died was fighting, and Noxus. After he was reanimated, he simply continued doing the things he loved. He had never had a family, even when he was young. He had been an orphan when he was a child, fighting for every bite of food he could get. Fighting was a part of him, and he loved to do it. Despite how different they are, Sion suddenly felt like he was looking into a mirror, what his life would've been like if he had had a family.

He opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it. He pauses to think about what he wants to say, and finally decides on something. He opens his mouth, starting to speak. "So what you're saying is that you wish that you were still dead?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. But I had no say in what happened to me, I was dead! If I could've somehow stopped them from doing this, I would've."

The man stands up to leave, and as he leaves, Sion thinks of something. "What is your name?"

The man turns around, and merely says, "I have a name no longer. I am simply a zombie, doing my master's orders." And with that, he leaves.

Sion is dumbfounded. The man saying that he was a zombie, did that mean he thought Sion a zombie too? Sion realizes just how much he has changed since he has died.


End file.
